Chapter 194
Chapter 194, titled "Act. 14 a World of Darkness", is the 14th part of the fourth story arc of the Coppelion manga. Short Summary Long Summary Haruto, along with Ryuunosuke, Omoya, the Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker, arrived in the Tokyo University's hospital and quickly rushed to Ibara's side, guided by Ryuunosuke. Shion noticed that Haruto survived, much to Kanon's surprise. Haruto reaches the room where Ibara is being treated, only to meet Dr. Coppelius who is tending her. Still considering Dr. Coppelius as an enemy, Haruto puts him at gunpoint, only for Dr. Coppelius to assure Haruto that he is helping Ibara. As Ibara's life signs are fading, Dr. Coppelius rushes to save her, only to be interrupted by Haruto as he gave his blood to heal Ibara from her injuries and tends to her from then on. The Ozu sisters have a dinner with Kanon asking whether the others are hungry, but Ryuunosuke assures that they will stick to their nutrient jellies for the time being. The Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker notes that their oxygen and food supplies are enough until the next morning and wanders on how the evacuation plan might proceed, but Kanon have no idea because Ibara is injured, much to their annoyance as they rather decides to wait until Ibara recovers and have to rely on Haruto for now. Meanwhile, Mana is standing above a building as she noticed Meisa looking at her from another tall building nearby, with a cold expression. Mana tries to ask Meisa, but she walks away from Mana before she could. Haruto finishes transfusing his blood to Ibara, and just before he leaves, Ibara half-consciously grabs his shirt. He then proceeds to assess the situation with the rest of the group after ensuring that Ibara's wounds will take care of itself by his blood's regenerative powers and assumes command until then. Kanon says the evacuation plan was compromised when the Retrieval Unit suddenly appears and seizes Aoi, whom Haruto notes to not interested in talking and are trying to shoot down the Black Wings fighter drones to clear the airspace for the Three Professors to enter Tokyo and recover Aoi, which will at least keep them busy and ensuring Aoi's safety. Omoya notes that the G-9 Fossiloids are hiding themselves at night, and fears that the robots might catch them by surprise, although this becomes an advantage for the group to easily move through the city. The Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker also reminds the opening of the Daiba NPP's sarcophagus, which causes the radioactive concentrations to slowly ramp up and eventually block their way to the Haneda Airport. Haruto, along with Ryuunosuke and the Ozu sisters, takes the Unimog to get as far from the city center as possible to escape from the Black Wings' radio jamming so they can contact Taeko and the others. Kanon notices Ryuunosuke thinking about Kiara, who had saved his life, as he believes that she is not a bad girl, but Kanon reassures that the Retrieval Units have kill-switches in their brains that will explode in the event of insubordination, and told him to give up on Kiara, for she is beyond salvation. Haruto and Kanon's radio picked up chatters from Taeko, and they managed to re-establish communications with her. Kanon reports of Ibara's status to Taeko, who also reports that they are still in the Denenchofu, much to Kanon's anger, but Taeko said that the Genryu is not yet arrived in Haneda. Haruto reaches VP Mishima who reports that the Genryu are being stalled by a Black Wings fighter drone, although the submarine managed to drop a transmitter buoy to establish contact with the others. Initially they decided to wait until the drone runs low on fuel and abort its mission, but their hopes are dashed when it was refueled mid-air, which VP Mishima notes that Ougai will do anything to stop them, and asks Haruto whether they have a backup plan. Meanwhile, Dr. Coppelius heads to meet Meisa on the backyards of the university, but he was sedated by an unknown person while waiting there. Haruto told VP Mishima that the Black Wings fighter drones' AI must rely on the GPS and other sensors, whom Lt. Ibuse confirms because the drones need it to navigate their way over the Pacific Ocean in the night. Haruto suggests that they should somehow use the GPS' Selective Availability (SA) function to scramble the GPS signals and confuse the Black Wings' AI, leaving them a sitting duck and allows the Genryu to shoot it down. Ibuse did not sure whether the plan will work, for the Black Wings will blow the Genryu out of the water right after they started the engines, but Kanon reminds them of the consequences and the fact that they are JGDSF soldiers that should be willing to risk their lives in the line of duty, whom Ibuse reluctantly agrees, for their positions are already on the line. VP Mishima then contacts Mushanokouji to hack the GPS. Although reluctant at first, noting that because there are many GPS satellites that orbits the Earth and hacking them made them internationally wanted as criminals, he eventually agrees after VP Mishima promised to treat him with even more gourmet foods should they managed to return alive. Finally having a solution to continue the evacuation plan, Haruto returns to the Tokyo University to ask Dr. Coppelius about the meaning behind the ciphered writings he left behind. Meanwhile, Dr. Coppelius awakes in a storeroom and saw Setsuna in front of him, standing while looking at the photo of someone resembling her, noting the similarities between them. She gave the photo to Dr. Coppelius after he asked it back, and stated that she was shown to that picture numerous times and forced to style her hair to be exactly the same as the one in the photo did, but he disposed them like trash, as she notes that Dr. Coppelius tries to revive the "real" Setsuna Itami by creating countless clones of her, and locked them away in darkness as none of them are perfectly the same as the real one did. Dr. Coppelius notes that she and the other clones must have been acquired and treated as such by the Three Professors after he was expelled from his own labs years ago, and took full responsibility for his actions that puts her into a terrible experience, but Setsuna spares him for she needs something from him. In the backyards, Meisa arrives to meet Dr. Coppelius, only to not find him there. Just as Haruto and the others returned, the Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker reported that Dr. Coppelius has gone missing, much to Meisa's shock as Kanon notes that the Retrieval Unit is looking for him that prompts Meisa to search for the Retrieval Unit and get Dr. Coppelius back from them. In the Genryu, the crews found an emergency escape submarine that are thought to be meant for the PM. Mushanokouji contacts VP Mishima to report that he is ready to hack the GPS and use the SA feature against the Black Wings, but there's one problem; the fighter drone's advanced AI might be able to quickly recover from the GPS scrambling, although it will be vulnerable during that moment. Nonetheless, VP Mishima proceeds with the counter-attack against the Black Wings drone. Meanwhile, Haruto and the Ozu sisters prepare themselves for battle, knowing that the GPS scrambling might also affect the Black Wings in Tokyo, and if it does, they must prevent the Retrieval Unit from meeting with the Three Professors. Ryuunosuke reminds Kanon to spare Kiara, whom she promises to treat her as special. The Cleanup Crew then heads to the front as they put their hopes on the Genryu's counter-attack. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Anime Episode Site Navigation Trivia * The GPS' Selective Availability function was disabled as of 2000, so it can be assumed that the function was re-enabled sometime before the story takes place in 2036. Category:Chapters